A general display device is configured with a display panel that displays an image and a backlight that irradiates the display panel with light. The backlight includes an optical member and is held by a first frame accommodating the optical member therein and a second frame engaging with the first frame. In the display device, the display panel is disposed on a light-emitting surface of the backlight, a circuit board is disposed on a back surface of the display device to supply a signal to the display panel, and the display device is held by a third frame from a display surface of the display panel. Further, the display device includes a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as FPC) on which a connection wiring is formed for connection between the circuit board that supplies the signal to the display panel and a signal input portion provided at an end of the display panel.
In the related arts, there are techniques disclosed in JP-A-2016-12120 and JP-A-2001-125073 in which frames disposed outside a display device are fixed to each other with tape or the like so as to enhance impact resistance strength against an external force or the like.